


What's It Gonna Take

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fake Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's it gonna take for Keith to feel loved? Lance wants to find out for sure.Oneshot/drabble





	What's It Gonna Take

Lance was fed up with how emo Keith tended to be. Hey, it was true! It wasn't like, slander or something.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to do something, say something--anything if he thought it was going to help. So he sat Keith down, and started talking. 

"Okay, that's it, Mullet." 

Keith wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that, Lance."

He ignored him, of course. "What's it gonna take for you to feel loved? Do you wanna get married, huh? Wanna live happily ever--"

"--yes."

Lance paused. "Wait. What." 

"What?" Keith rose an eyebrow. "You asked me to marry you and I'm saying yes."

"No wait," Lance said. "I just meant when you said--"

"Oh, so now you don't want to get married?" Keith crossed his arms in what almost looked like a pout. 

Well if he was offering... "I mean, no I guess, but--"

"Great, we've only been engaged for fifteen seconds and you're already getting cold feet."

But he was smiling. And you know what? Lance was too, come to think of it. 


End file.
